


The Leading Light in Small Heath

by BiancaDevlyn



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, First Love, Fluff, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Somme, tommy shelby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaDevlyn/pseuds/BiancaDevlyn
Summary: Everyone has their first love and Tommy Shelby had his own, never making a move and he even let her go to get her best chance. Lily Evans was a massive part of his life and made Tommy the man he was before the war.  It was the sort of bond that was a once in a lifetime and was a whole something else.Lily is his best friend in life, helping him through his good and bad moments. Being his leading light in his life. His guiding light..Tommy Shelby/OC





	The Leading Light in Small Heath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.. I do hope you all enjoy this story.. I love Tommy Shelby and his character.. I am hoping to also a relationship of sorts with Alfie Solomons down the track..

A slight mist of rain had begun to fall from the dark and bellowing Birmingham night time sky on to the streets. The down pour was making large puddles in the street, the dirt from the factory settling in it and making it in to a sludge. There was a young, petite looking lady looked in stark contrast on what she was wearing to her dark surroundings. She was wearing a white coat with small, detailed pink flowers that were intricately embroider into it. The centres were stitched with gold. On her head was a cute, little white hat that matched her winter dress and scarf. She had a bright smile on her face that formed little dimples in the cheeks of her face. The water was seeping through her expensive London made shoes and her feet were becoming soaked to the bone. But this lady had no care in the world for it because she had to make her way to the stables as quick as possible. It was a sense of relief for her to be back after going and working in London at an accountant agency. Then with the war happening and all the entailed horror stories. This is where her fondest memories were with her "real" family during her lifetime. There were days where she would be covered in straw, mud and manure, making her fine clothes dirty and grimy but she didn't care for such trivial matters. It gave her a sense of purpose doing that sort of work compared to the girls that gathered in her proper social circle. All of them sat in their tea rooms, gossiping. Whereas she was outside riding horses with Tommy Shelby all about the country side. It was blasphemous amongst her inner circle that she even wanted to get an education. But it was hell fire when she preferred hanging around the Shelby's. Becoming friends and then eventually family with all of them. Polly had become the sibling’s legal guardians after her and her brother’s parents had passed away suddenly. 

She only had hoped her gelding was still alive and well. Although Lillian had no doubt Tommy would have looked after the horse as one of the family's best horses. Tommy had made a promise to her and he was a man of his word to those he counted as his family. 

Looking down, her dark brown hair was long in length despite the current fashions with all the women starting to cut their hair shorter like the style of a boy. She was drenched to the bone from all the rain. Her long hair was looking like a rat's tail hanging over her back. She must have truly looked like a fright being so soaked to the bone badly. With all the mud covering her shoes as she reached the stables. This place that was her happy place to be. To escape the demons of her life that liked to talk nonsense in her head and be able to run away into a world where she could just be herself with no judgement. Where no one thought she was crazy for knowing numbers and remembering a book word for word. 

The little lady had to smile seeing the once regular sight of Curly in the stables. All the memories of her past came flooding back in all at once. A reminiscing smile forming on her face. It was a loving, sunny look that would lighten up even the darkest of days. He was shovelling the manure and straw into one of the stable bins. It was going to be fun to surprise him. Curly loved her like a little sister "Hello, Curly. Did you miss me at all while I was gone?".

Looking up, he couldn't believe who he was seeing in front of him. The special needs man giggled with pure excitement, dropping his rake to the ground and running to her with excitement "Oh my god Miss Lilly! Is that really you in the flesh?" Curly told her, engulfing her into a hug "How can you look even more beautiful after being away so long from all of us. Oh you are so so so pretty".

“You are far too kind to me Curly” She had always treated Curly with admiration and not like that he was a retarded man but more like the human being he should treated as "Oh, I have missed you so much little one" Curly loved Lily like a very little sister and even became her body guard when any of the Peaky Blinders weren't around her "So very much so. Oh, you still have your lovely long hair! I always loved your hair. It is always so pretty and not like hair ladies have now days. They look like boys".  
Lily and Tommy were the only ones that could control Curly when he had any of his episodes. She had a singular calming power on all the boys. Lillian could control Arthur with his out of control rage whenever that happened. She had the skill to real him in when he became a rabid dog that was being backed into a corner. With just a few kind words, Lily would have him from fighting and swearing, to sitting down and having a cup of tea with her in minutes. John was sweet and innocent, so she kept him sane and scared the wicked girls away from him. One glare from her and they would go running for the hills. Finn adored her like a big sister. He loved her reading him bed time stories with special voices for all the characters. The Shelby’s counted Lillian as one of their own. She is their blood and would always be a Shelby. 

“That is strange” A watchman had just finished his shift, and another was starting in his place. He looked inside curiously to see Lily in a posh, pink jacket "Who the hell is that cuddling Curly?".

“Lord knows” The retiring guard shrugged his shoulders, feeling tired from his watch "I don't know who she is. I will mention it to Tommy at the Garrison now when I go for an afterwork drink. He would want to know that a woman is looking at that gelding. If anyone does, they are threatened with a hit with their hats around the face and then an eye cut out. Only Tommy and Curly are allowed near that horse".

"Why?" the takeover guard had asked, shrugging his shoulders "It is just a horse for god sakes. All it is, is flesh and bone. It isn’t anything special".

"Only the good lord would know the answer to that question" He gave the guy a significantly pointed look "It belonged to a girl that everyone knew Tommy was meant to be with but never did. She came from a different world compared to the rest of them. This girl had a brain in her head to make something proper of herself, so Tommy let her go to give to her best chance in life. My money is on a bet that it could be her standing by that horse there because no one else is game enough or even stupid too!".

****

The Garrison was full to the brim with busy drinkers. The Shelby's were sitting in their usual room behind closed doors in the back part of the pub, drinking their whiskey and gin. 

The guard, David had just walked in and thinking it would be best to tell Tommy straight away of this unknown woman that was in the stables with Curly and the horse. The like of which didn't seem to fit in with the rest of dark and dreary Birmingham because of the colours she wore. They were happy and cheerful, not dim and dull like everyone else.  
With great bravery, he took a big gulp of breath and knocked on the door. It was opened by Arthur, who lead him in "Excuse me, Tommy. Sorry to interrupt your fun" David took off his hat and approached the table, nodding his head "Having a good night I hope".

"Suppose I have but it will all depend on what you have to account to me of your day about the stables" Seeing the look of fear on David's face, he knew he had something to say "What is there to report? Are all of the horses okay?" Tommy looked up, a steely look in his eyes. It was a hard look that would frighten even his Aunt Polly "Because why else would you be here if there wasn't anything wrong, so tell me what the matter is and be done with it".

"All of the horses are fighting fit, Tommy. There isn't a scratch on any of them that doesn't belong" he told him, shifting a little on his feet "But there was someone new at the stables. She was a pretty little thing and was cuddling Curly and was near that dapple-grey gelding".

"So, what? Did you tell them what was meant to be?" Arthur took a swig of his whisky "Did you kick them out and tell them where to piss off out of there? You know no one is allowed near that horse unless they want a death wish".

David took a nervous gulp, shaking his head and implying no "It wasn't a local, Tommy. Because what that lady was wearing wasn't like nothing the women wear here. Here they wear the black and grey stuff. She had a white jacket on it with these little pink flowers. She had long dark brown hair in a braid…".

All the brothers looked all around at each other, disbelief in their eyes. For once they were all silent and not a word came out of their mouths. Speechless even, loss of words at the return of someone they had known and loved back when everything was normal before the war.

"And I bet she had light green eyes too…" Tommy whispered as he ran his fingers anxiously through his hair. The big tough gangster had butterflies dancing around in his stomach. He skulled down his drink hurriedly and got out of his booth in a small rush, trying not to show his impatience to everyone else around him. Tommy Shelby these days did not show emotions in front of his peers. This girl was one of the only few that could crack through the surface of the stone-cold Thomas Shelby and be able to see his humanity.

"Well I be damned, the little Peaky Blinders Princess is back in town" John commented with a look of disbelief on his face as he looked around at everyone, all mirroring the same expression on their faces "How long has it been since she has been back? Didn’t she go and become a shit hot accountant for some big bank?”.

"Any time is too long if you ask me. I love that little lady to no end" Arthur commented "I am going to keep my eye on her now that she is back in town. I don't trust no bastard with someone as pure as her".

"Who even is this lady?" David asked, wandering why everyone was making such a fuss over a lady "Is she some kind of pompous rich lady pretending to be with the common folk like us for a bit of fun?".

Pointing his finger, Arthur had a strong look on his face "You had best be cautious how you talk about her in front of any of us sitting here if you value your life".  
John cleared his throat, looking up at the guard with a firm look "She would be the one and only Lillian Evans. Her older brother was the William Evans, a fellow Peaky Blinder from a very entitled family and Tommy's right hand man. Lily and Will’s parents were good friends of Pol’s. William was like a brother to him for his whole life until the day he was murdered, taking a bullet for Tommy. Lily is someone that you don't want to look at twice without getting your throat slashed by one of us. She is our little princess, our family and will always be under the protection of the Peaky Blinders for the entirety of her life".

Tommy was now out of the room, at the bar and by the looks of it, getting a flask of the raspberry cordial. That image made the Peaky Blinders look human, even if it was just for a second. It showed that they had some humanity.

"Why do you think we have that flavoured cordial at the bar? It was for her when she came back home" Arthur commented, thinking of memories "It is her favourite flavour, raspberry. Lily even liked a bit of mint in it we had it on hand".

"Oh, I loved that smile and evil little cackle of hers. It was the only thing that got us all through the war at Somme" John said out loud "Looks like our little girl graduated accountancy school and has become a hot shot with that brain of hers. Good on her for making something of herself. Nothing like her crowd that's for sure. They are all a bunch of entitled snobs living in a mansion in the country. Lily earnt the admiration she had here. She knows a goods honest hard day's work and she has our respect for that".

"All that snobby crows are going to have a field day now that she is back" Arthur pointed out "But lucky Lily is stubborn as a mule because any normal person would give into their torments. Lily has a mean upper cut so she can handle herself".

"How do you know she has a mean upper cut?" David asked.

"Because I was the one who taught her" Arthur said to him, rubbing his chin “And I have felt it firsthand”.

****

Tommy held the flask in his hand with the chilled cordial as he made his way to the local bakery. Such a small object felt so heavy in his hand. He was feeling over anxious with it all as he walked into the bakery. The doorbell rang as Tommy crossed the threshold. Looking around in the store, he could remember all the memories he had there as a child with everyone. The boys never not once let Lily pay for her cake. They were always the gentleman and paid for her little treat.

"Hello Mr Shelby" The baker smiled at Tommy as he came out from behind from the store kitchen. And without a second thought, he reached into the cabinet and put two lemon cakes in the paper bag "I haven't seen you in here since before the war. The young Lass must be back then if you are in the store".

"Aye, she is" Tommy replied, nodding his head "The little sunshine is back in little ol' Small Heath, spreading her sunshine around the place".

"Lord knows the Shelby's and the two Evans' siblings were inseparable back in the day", the baker commented and a caring, knowing look on his face "All of you boys must be glad to have some of the family back in town" the baker added "It must be pleasant to have the little sunlight here again for you all".

Taking his bag, Tommy put his hat back on and nodded his thanks "Yes, we are."

"You have a good day Mr Shelby. And give Miss Evans my regards. Please tell her that I will keep the lemon cake well stocked from now on just for her".

Tommy nodded his thanks, taking the bag from the baker "I appreciate that. Thank you for the cakes, we are going to have a very pleased young lady on our hands" Tommy called out from over his shoulder as he walked out of the door. "Much appreciated Mr Williams, will see you again soon".

****

Time went measured as Tommy walked along the street to his destination. The reality of someone he had thought he had lost was now back in his life. Lily was his person, his person who he would go to when times were tough or easy, happy or sad. God Lily put up with a lot with him and she never faltered for a second. Whether it was telling him what he was doing right or wrong. One thing for sure was, Lily always stood strong beside Tommy. 

There were muddy puddles everywhere from the days heavy down pour. People as per usual got out of his way and stepped in those puddles just so they could avoid upsetting him in anyway. Tommy was so focused on getting to the stables he even bumped into a few people who apologized profusely to the gangster for the mishap.

But finally, Tommy was there and at the stable doors. He was feeling a little nervous as his hand was on the door handle. Anxiously, Tommy opened the barn door. He heard her echo of whispers of Romani with a little singing. Lily was so stubborn when Tommy had tried to teach her the language. She had gotten into fights with him when he had laughed at her, getting a few punches in the arm for his teasing. He could feel himself smirk, thinking back to that little memory. For the first time since before the war he found himself feeling happy again and smiling. Tommy looked back out at the sky and thanking for all his good graces to get her back in town. Back to them all.

And there Lily was, patting her dapple-grey gelding on the nose. God it was a welcoming sight for Tommy. Lily was finally where she belonged. Lily sensing someone was in the barn, looked up and stared at Tommy with a disbelief look. It all felt right now. Wisps of hair fell onto her face and that smile was spread wide.

Tommy carefully put down his parcel of goods on a shelf nearby and with his emotions feeling raw, he headed straight to Lily and into a huge, soothing hug. Lily squeezed him tight, taking in his familiar smell of whiskey and smoke. Lily could feel the tears threatening to fall but she squeezed her eyes tight to stop them "I can't believe I am actually finally home".

Tommy took a deep breath himself, rubbing her back affectionally and pulled back to take a better look at her. Lily's eyes were red rimmed, and her cheeks were wet from the tears. Tommy was a man that liked to keep his emotions in check but to have her back, that was a whole something else for his emotions because even his eye glistened with tears. Tommy could feel his old self coming to the surface as he looked into those green eyes of hers "That you are, little Chere. It is good to have you back here where you belong with all of us".

"I am not going to let you go again" Her little giggle echoed the barn after that remark.

The little dimples showed in her cheeks "The family are going to go mental when they see that giant cheeky smile of yours" Leaning forward, her gave her a chaste kiss to her forehead and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Looking down at her, his blue eyes piercing into her "Now, no more crying or my brothers are going to have my head because they will find a way to blame me for them falling down your face".

"Come on now, cheer up. You are back home now where you belong" Tommy took her hand and picked up his goodies, leading her to the table where people would play cards and have a smoke while there. He looked down at affectionally at Lily, there was a shadow of a smirk on his face. A rare thing to happen these days, let alone in front of someone "I have your favourite things here, raspberry cordial with mint leaves and that lemon cake with the butter cream frosting you like so much".

She sniffed, wiping at her nose. Lily's nose was a little red around her nostrils and her eyes were blotchy with little red veins, but she still looked cute "It had better be that cordial from the pub and the lemon cake from the bakery or I will be walking right out of this door Thomas Shelby".

This was something he was glad to have back, her smart-ass remarks "And there she is, I was wandering where you were" Tommy held out the chair for Lily, smiling "You are already bossing me around. Getting back to your old habits of making demands with a Peaky Blinder".

Lily just rolled her eyes flickered spiritedly at him, not feeling at all scared of at his pondering stare "I am allowed because I am an honorary one and I am family, don’t forget. So I can do as I please with any bossing around to any of you Peaky Blinders" she joked "You really aren't as scary as what people may think but I understand you all have a reputation to uphold".

They sat in silence for a moment, drinking the sweet cordial and the moist lemon cake with butter cream frosting. The taste was astonishing, the cake was moist, and the frosting was so creamy on her tongue "I never thought I would eat these treats again. I have missed them so much".

Tommy looked at her strangely with his brows furrowed "Where have you been all these years" Her choice of words not going unnoticed by him "What do you even mean by that?" Tommy asked her. A piece of hair had fallen from her braid, hanging from her ear. She was anxious, Tommy could tell.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, wiping her mouth clear of any crumbs "It has been just so long since I had been home is all. You know I have a sweet tooth, Tommy. Don't read too much into it".

Tommy had his usual passive, hard to read look on his face. He knew all the tell-tale signs of her lying and she was now right to his face. Lily was avoiding eye contact with him. She would fiddle with her thumbs with her index fingers. There was something different about Lily he couldn't quite place his finger on. It was a shadow of uncertainty that was casting a slight darkness on to her usual brightness "You know, once I swear I thought I was going crazy out on the fields at Somme".

"What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously, pulling her jacket a little tighter to hide away from the cold weather "I didn't get past the London infirmaries".

"There was a moment where I thought I had saw you out in the fields. You were like a Valkyrie taking the soldiers to their death peacefully" Tommy's mind drifted off for a moment before looking back at her. He liked to look after Lily, it gave him a sense of purpose "You were the only one that got us through those hell hole tunnels with that mischievous smirk, the playful laugh and devilish look you gave with your eyes when you were up to something to get us all into trouble".

"You Shelby's are my only true family. The ones at the estate do not count" Lily's brows furrowed with frustration as she stared at her fingers "Me going to be an accountant outside of the people’s norm and then on to help with the war was blasphemy amongst everyone in my class".

“Be damned what people think of you, Chere” He took a bite of the lemon cake, taking a moment to think about what was said. It is the last place that anyone of them wanted to be during the war, watching them die "Those men who you attended to, you eased their pain and suffering during their time of need. They were lucky to have had you by their side at that time of death and life. You were a guardian angel that was looking over them in their time of need, they were very lucky to have you. As much as it would have been nice, I wouldn't want you there with me because I wouldn't have wanted you to see the horrors we all saw".

War was something that affected both Tommy and Lily, making a dark impression on both of their lives. It could be seen on both of their faces. All those lines in the corner of their eyes and the slight shadows under their lids. Looking at Lily, seeing the innocence. She was someone who should not have seen those horrendous things, but Lily did because she wanted to make a difference in a man's life. She was someone who was so kind, so pure and to experience such darkness was an atrocity. Geez, she made the Peaky Blinders act normal around her to be a better example of men. Lily brought out the good, the humanity in them all.

Tommy motioned her with a nod of his head to get up out of the chair and then taking her hand "Come on now, Chere. No doubt word has gotten back home to Aunt Pol so we had best better head off to get you back to see all of the family" Tommy stood up and took off his hat and jacket, offering them to her to help keep her warm "Lord knows Aunt Pol and Ada are going to have my head for keeping you away from them after not seeing you for so long".

Lily out stretched her arms and Tommy took off her jacket, taking his own and putting one sleeve on and then the other, pulling the collar up high to keep the wind away. He took her white hat off and carefully placed his warm, water proof peaky hat on but was very careful as not to cut her with the razor blade. "There we are, Peaky Princess. You look much better now".

She rolled her eyes at him, playfully pushing his shoulder "I had thought that name would have been forgotten by everyone now".

"No one would forget your pretty face in this small town" Tommy smirked, peering down at her "Never. I mean, look at how many times we had to chase away the boys from asking you out on a date" Together they walked out on to the streets of Small Heath "Come on now, you know you will be hearing that name a lot more now that you are back in town from all of the town folk. By the time we get back to the house with you wearing that coat and hat and me walking with you. The whole town is going to know that the Peaky Princess is back with the family once again".

There was only a light drizzle falling from the darkened sky. The droplets not even seeping into their clothes, forming little ball before falling.

Peering down at her, Tommy saw she quickly looked away "Don't even think of giving me your jacket, ya hear. I know what you are like when you get a cold, you were always god awful with your whining".

A man was out on a corner selling out what would have been his business with the whores, whom playfully looked at her, whistling at her but not seeing with whom she was walking with. All Tommy had to do was look at the man and it was left at that. Lily playfully smirked, squinting her eyes at him "Back to old times are we Thomas? Scaring away all the bad men?".

"I made a promise to your brother remember" he told her, putting his hand on hers to stop her before crossing the busy road "And you are a right royal pain in the ass. Your aristocratic side comes out at times".

There was a space in between the traffic and quickly they darted across the road. As they walked, people ducked their heads as they passed by them. But as soon as the pair had passed the people would begin their whispers behind their hands because none were game enough to say it out loud for fear of their lives. Gossip was already spreading like wild fire throughout Small Heath. Thomas was right because by the time they would have gotten to the Shelby home, the whole town would have known. The whole family was back together.

Finally, they were at the family home. He leads her inside to the small alcove "Time to have some fun with the family".

"Oh you aren't going to be too cruel are you?" Lily asked him, taking off the jacket and hanging it on the hook, sitting the cap on top "Can't we just walk in together? Save everybody some pain".

It was rare for him to do so but Tommy found himself smiling at her "No, just going to remind them of the old times are back and they all had best be on their toes once again".

Lily shook her head "You know they aren't going to believe you with whatever snobbery spin you are going to put on it".

"Still not going to hurt is it?" he quipped.

Resigning to the fact there was no point fighting, Lily put on a thin smile and shook her head "Fine, but I am going to tell Aunt Pol that this was all your idea because I am not going to be sent to the naughty corner again"

Are you kidding me, you never got sent to the naughty corner" Tommy light-heartedly rolled his eyes at her "Just wait like a minute and then you can come on in".

Standing there and seeing the look on Tommy's face, it was like the old Tommy was there and so, Lily agreed to the cheeky plan he had "Alright, but you know you are going to get a smack around the ear by Aunt Pol for playing this little prank on everyone".

He just smiled "It is just like old times then. I get into trouble and you get away with blue murder".

Walking through to the dining room where everyone was, all eyes looked up to him. Tommy had the best sad look he could muster on his face. It was solemn and serious with his hands in his pocket and looking at the ground when he entered the room with all of the family in it

"Sorry everyone but the little Peaky Princess has turned in to a London Queen. Lillian wants nothing to do with the like of us poor people anymore".

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like her" Arthur sat back down his seat, deflated and a little sad "I was looking forward to seeing the cheeky little devil".

"I enjoyed her bed time stories" Finn had looked like he had lost Christmas, the tears glistening "She did the voices and all".

"I really do miss her" Ada looked like as if her whole world had ended, wiping away her tears "She was like a sister to me"  
John took a drink of his whiskey "I just wanted Tommy not to act like he had a stick up his ass".

But Aunt Pol had her hawk eyes on Tommy. She knew that girl was Tommy's whole life once before and he would not have given up so easily on her. If Lily had of done that, Tommy would have put her over his shoulder with her kicking and screaming, bringing her home. Lily had never once shown a second of snobbery. It was why William and Lily had earnt the respect from the Shelby family. She walked to Tommy, her arms across her chest and taking a closer look at him. Unwavering, Tommy looked up into Aunt Pol's eyes. Oh, she had a serious look going on and Tommy knew he was in trouble "Lillian Evans! You can come in now!".

The look on Tommy's face to Pol was classic "How did you even know?".

Pol had her eye brows raised, uncrossing her arms and pointing at Tommy "If that little meeting went as bad as you said, you wouldn't have had lemon cake crumbs on the corners of your mouth and raspberry cordial stained lips. You would have had all of that smashed up against a wall at the stables!".

She peered at the door "Come on in now, Lily".

Lily walked into the room and was fiddling her fingers together, feeling a little nervous after not seeing everyone for so many years. All of Lily's emotions were mixed all in together in one huge mess. What if they thought her of a proper snob and wanted her out of the house? So, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She took that first step from around the corner to see all of her family together, just staring at her with a disbelief look on her eyes. Everyone was silent, in disbelief and she looked up at Tommy, hitting him playfully in the arm "See, I told you that wouldn't work Thomas. Aunt Pol has eyes like a hawk. You can never fool her".

And then came the hoops and hollers from everyone in the room. There was excitement and cheers. Happiness was all around. Having family back after being away so long, it just brings back some warmth into the home again "Our girl is back in town!" Arthur called out loudly.

"Come here, let me have a good look at you" Pol of course being the matriarch of the family was the first one to her, looking her over. Marvelling at the strong young woman that she had clearly become "Well haven't you turned out to be even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. You have grown into a quite attractive young woman".

She felt a little awkward getting this attention and everyone looking at her "Come on now, Pol, you are making my cheeks go bright as beetroots".  
Pol stepped back and pointed her finger at her "But you need a little more meat on your bones, but I will fix that in no worry with the big pot of stew I have on.".

Arthur was the next one up, his patience wearing thin and finding himself nor being able to wait any longer for his turn "Alright, alright it is my turn now with the little lass".

Lily always had a soft spot for Arthur because he was always so misunderstood by the others. He engulfed her in a hug, soaking in all of the warmth she had to his soul and it helped him making him feel like a better man "You have got no idea what it is to have you back, little lady" he whispered and then pulling away from Lily, taking a better look at her "I think I am going to have to have you under lock and key for how lovely you are looking".

"Wish you all would stop saying that" Lily said out loud to everyone "You all seen me have a big lemon cake?".

"Well it is hard not say it when it is true" John said to her, being his turn to say hello and give her a hug "It is good to have you back. Seen any of your relatives yet?".

"Only the important ones" she admitted, looking around at everyone "All of you here in this room".

Ada had enough of everyone having their turn with Lily "Alright, alright. You all have had your turn and now it is mine to see my best friend!".

There were laughs galore when the two girls gave each other a hug. Both were inseparable as children, teenagers and then women. They knew each other's pain when it come to even being in the same vicinity as a boy "Well look at you now! Have you got yourself a man at all?".

Tommy's eye had become pointed and Pol had a smirk on her face. Of course Ada had to ask that question and everyone looked around at each other, all waiting to hear her answer "I have been too busy to even notice anyone that looks at me".

"You have got that right" Polly had whispered, peering from the side of her eyes at Tommy.

"Polly…" he warned quietly "Get those ideas out of your head won't you. We have only just got everyone back together. Let it be".

"Only if the curtains are lifted will I stop" she quipped back "God knows stubbornness is contagious between the two of you. You both are so blind to each other".  
Polly got up, going to the stove and finished getting the stew ready for everyone. The table was huge. It made Lily smile going to her regular seat in between Arthur and Tommy, whom held the chair out for her.

Looking up, she smiled at her best friend and then all around at her family "Thank you".

The rabbit stew was dished out and Lily of course got her favourite piece, being the leg. It was filled with amazing root vegetables and delicious waxy potatoes. On the side they all had a piece of bread to dunk in the dark sauce. The first spoonful was divine, and she moaned in delight, taking her piece of bread and scooping up some sauce. Savouring every single taste "This is absolutely amazing Polly. I had missed this so much".

Lily felt a little uncomfortable because of the attention from everyone's gazes and put all of her attention into eating her food. Tommy saw the emotions running through her head and the cracks were starting to show "Come on now, we all know Lily can talk under water. Let's not prove it she can eat and talk at the same time, we will have all of her dinner on the table".

"We all know she can" Tommy commented, laughter filled the dining room and the attention going away from her.  
One of Lily's hands was down by her side, she reached for Tommy's hand and he moved his hand to hers without anyone else knowing it. Lily squeezed it, saying her thanks for him saving her in that situation. He rubbed his thumb along her hand. Tommy knew what it was like, having all the attention on you and not being able to cope with the attention.

Everyone became distracted, having conversations with one and other. Lily was finding that her eyes were becoming heavy and almost falling asleep at one stage because her head fell onto Tommy's shoulder. He chuckled, nodding the sleeping lady back awake "We had best get you back to bed, hey".

"It is a walk to my hotel so I had bet get going" Lily said.

"No, nonsense. You are not staying in no hotel" Arthur commented, pointing down onto the table "You can stay here".

"You can have your old room from when you used to stay here. We always kept it as yours for good luck of you coming home" Ada commented, then adding "Although it will need to be re decorated to look a bit nicer".

"Come on now, being the gentleman, I am, I will show you to your room" Tommy told her.

"Arthur and I will go and collect your things, bringing them by here" John said and got up off his feet "Come on now Arthur".  
Lily scooted her chair back, standing and stretching out the kinks in her tired muscles. She yawned and tilted her neck back and forth "Thank you for letting me stay Aunt Pol".

"No need to thank me" Pol admired the young woman for the humility Lily had, the respect was there "It is what you do if you are family. This will always be your home, no matter what".

Everyone bids their good night to her, each giving her a hug and a kiss to the cheeks and saying their sweet dreams.

"So, bets on anyone how long it is going take them to come to their senses?" John joked.

They were walking up the stairs, Lily yawning loudly and rubbing her eyes and the man behind her laughed at her "God you are so damn stubborn, Lillian"

****  
Lily rolled her eyes and despite her facing away from him, he knew she did "Oh shut up Thomas Shelby or I will kick your ass to kingdom come!".

Tommy eyes were a little brighter, enjoying their usual banter once again "Stop being such a pompous little princess will you and get moving up these stairs. You look absolutely haggard and tired!".

There was a ghost of a smile on her face "I am not that tired", Lily turned to face her best friend in life. She loved his light bright blue eyes and she was smiling like as if she was the happiest woman in the world. To be back home was the best feeling in the world.

The look on Tommy's face, the scepticism was evident. Tommy took one step closer, she was so much shorter than him "And why aren't you tired? Is there a reason why little Chere" Chere is Tommy's own little private nickname for her. Chere was a word in Romany meaning the word, light. Lily being his light in life.

Closing her eyes, she took in a breath and let out a content sigh "All the tension is gone from my shoulders. I am relieved to be back where I belong here in Small Heath with all of you".

She was dancing a little on her feet to turn around "I don't want to be anywhere else but here. Home is where the heart is after all" but she got a little too close to the edge and began to slip down.

It gave Tommy half a heart attack, feeling his skin jump like he had an electric shock. Tommy was quick with his reflexes, catching her as she fell into his arms. Her green eyes were glassy and red, half closed. She yawned big. Tommy scoffed, shaking his head "Yeah, sure you aren't tired because I got you in my arms because you are not being able to stand on your own two feet".

Lily just shrugged melancholy and went to turn but Tommy scooped her up in his arms seeing she was just about going to fall asleep on her feet once again. The rest of the family would kill him if she slipped and fell down the stairs, hurting herself. As Tommy walked down the hall way to her old bed room, he looked down. Tommy shook his head because 

Lily was already sound asleep. His brows became furrowed with worry on feeling how light she felt in his arms. Where the hell had she been to be in a state like this? So light? Pol was right indeed, she needed more meat on her bones and a little more roundness on her cheeks. Tommy would make sure of it with all hearty meals, lemon cake and raspberry cordial she could ask for. There were dark circles under her eyes and like creases in between her eye brows that showed all the worry she had been through. He was concerned 

"How much have you been sleeping?" he whispered, "You look as if you are at death's door".

Carefully, Tommy kneeled just a little and turned the door knob to open the door. The room was a little drab, but it will soon be spruced up enough.  
Tommy didn't want to, but he had to wake her up to get her to bed "Lily, chere. You need to open your eyes and have a good night sleep in a nice, soft bed. Something you deserve, love" he whispered in a soft voice, only wanting to just stir her up so she could just as easy fall back asleep once again "You need to get some rest, so you can get rid of those dark circles so we all can better see you pretty green eyes".

She stirred a little from her slumber, eyes only just a little bit opened "Mmm okay. But I need a night gown or shirt to sleep in please. Arthur would kill you if I got to bed wearing one of your shirts to bed again. Remember last time?".

He certainly didn't want to get his in the face again his older brother "I will go and get one from Ada's room".

Tommy got up from his knees and headed out of the door, running abruptly into Ada, whom had a nightie and a dressing gown in her arms. She had a teasing look on her face 

"Figure you would be in there Thomas".

He took the clothes from her hands "It is not what you think Ada".

Ada crossed her arms "Oh I know, it was never that between you two. Because you know if you fuck this up, you really are in big trouble with everyone in this house hold".

"Good night, Ada. See you in the morning".

Quietly, Tommy walked back into her room. She was still awake and reading a book. Lily always loved reading anything and everything she could get her hands on. It was no surprise to Tommy that she went of and became a surgeon. Lily would have studied her heart out, her head never leaving a study book. Lily put the book back down, straightening herself out "Sorry, force of habit to have a book in my hand and to be reading something".

Tommy gave her the nightie and dressing gown "Your head was always in the clouds full of dreams and ideas. It got you to who you are now. A female accountant in 1919, that there is a revolutionary thing".

She stood up from her bed, giving him a kiss on the cheek "Also with the help of all of you here as well. All the kicking up the ass and giving me some peace and quiet in the house to study".

He rolled his eyes at her "When have you been shy about a hug, come here".  
It felt good to hold her, it felt cliché for Tommy but everything just seemed better Lily was back. He felt at ease and relaxed. She still smelt the same of her favourite vanilla oil.

"I am going to put my best Peaky Blinder voice on here" Tommy whispered.

Lily laughed "You know you don't scare me Thomas Shelby".

Tommy nodded his head "Well I can at least try. By order of the Peaky Blinders, I want you to have a good night's sleep"

Lily laughed, pushing him playfully in the shoulder "Good night, Tommy".

Tommy, for the first time in a long time he had found himself sleeping soundly. He didn't need the pipe to smoke and there was no need for the whiskey. In his dreams, there was always screaming, and the sound of shovels being dug into the dirt. Tommy woke up in the haze, but he could still hear muffled screams from outside his room. And for once it wasn't him.

It was beginning to get cold in Small Heath. Winter was coming, and it is going to be a cold and nasty one for everyone in town. The floor boards were chilly underneath Tommy's feet when he got up out of bed. He remembered how much Lily strangely loved the winter, but she was always so cold because of it. She was a mental case when it snowed, and no one could stop her excitement. He walked to his door and stepped out to the hall way, looking around. Ever since working in the tunnels at Somme, Tommy's hearing had become attuned to any sounds behind a wall and he looked directly at her door "Lily" he whispered, confusion on his face.

A sleepy Ada had stepped out of her room, her face filled with worry "What's going on Tommy? Is everything okay?". She looked at Lily's door, then at Tommy "What is going on with Lily".

Tommy could see that Ada was worried about her best friend, but he also knew Lily would feel embarrassed about waking anyone of them up "Lily is just having nightmares, go back to bed"

"I can go in if you would like?" Ada offered.

"No, I will. You can go back to bed" Tommy voiced.

And what was behind the door, it broke his heart into pieces. Lily had tears running down her face and was sitting up in bed, looking like a wreck. She looked broken down and empty. Her eyes were open, but she was still asleep. Tommy knew that look on her face, he had held the same look many times in his life "Lily?".

"Where's my medical bag?" she asked in her dreamy state, looking around in her bed "I need my medical bag".  
Worriedly, he walked over and got down to his knees, looking up to her "Why do you need your medical bag, love?".

Her breathing was becoming laboured, starting to become hypertensive "Someone was hurt in the tunnels and it could be one of the Shelby's. I need to get down there!".

The colour drained from Tommy's face and he felt like his whole stomach was going to come up. Lily had followed them all the way to the Somme "You were at the Somme, Lily".

"We have got to be quick, the Germans are only twenty feet away from that wall. We need to get him out" Lily whispered, staring into space.  
God, she had gone down in the tunnels and had gotten close to the Germans. The Shelby's owed her more than any of them could imagine. Sacrificing her own sanity for the slight chance she could have saved them.

Instinctively he had to protect her. Tommy got up on the bed pulled her into a hug. His heart broke into a million pieces at the trembling body in his arms. "Lily, you aren't in France anymore. You are back here in England and in Small Heath with me, your Tommy Shelby. You need to wake up Chere! Wake up to where it is all real to where you are home".

"The shovels, Tommy. I can hear the shovels. Please stop the shovels Tommy. I don't want to hear them anymore" She closed her eyes, squeezing away the tears and opening them back up, looking into Tommy's blue eyes "Tommy? I'm not dreaming, am I? I am awake? I'm with you now?" she panted.

As bad as he was feeling, how his head was hurting and his heart crushing into a million pieces in his chest "Aye, it is me Lily and you are safe in my arms. Nothing is going to happen to you. I am going to make sure of it" Tommy promised, taking her in his arms and squeezing her "Nothing is going to hurt you ever again on my watch".

As much as Tommy didn't want, he was looking at her crying face. His hand tenderly on her face "Why did you follow us to such a horrid place, aye? Why would you do something crazy like that?".

Lily was feeling tired and having not being able to sleep for a long while had been making her feel exhausted. So to be able to finally be able to sleep was a massive of sense of relief.

Lily was smiling, a sad one at that but she was "Family. I couldn't lose any more of my family. Everyone here, you are all the real family I have left to live for".

They were both mentally exhausted "Come on, let's get to sleep aye. We both need our beauty sleep".  
"Okay" she replied, nodding sleepily.

Tommy lowered them both into her bed and pulled up the covers. Lily snuggled into Tommy's side, putting one arm over his chest and the other tucked up on her body "Love you Thomas".

He tenderly kissed her temple "Love you too, Lillian. Now try and go to sleep now. Everything will be better in the morning".

All was right in the world now that balance was restored with the leading light in Small Heath.


End file.
